


Fraternité et Princesse

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: [modern!UA] Shireen vit avec Renly et Loras après la mort de ces parents, avec la présence plus ou moins permanente de Margaery et des soeurs Sand. Une ode aux fraternités, sororités et adelphies.
Relationships: Obara Sand/Mace Tyrell, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Kudos: 2





	Fraternité et Princesse

**Fraternité et Princesse**

Après la mort tragique de Stannis Baratheon, tué lors d'une fusillade devant le ministère de la justice, et le suicide quelques mois plus tard de sa femme Selyse, Renly avait obtenu la garde de sa nièce Shireen. La petite était alors âgée de quinze ans. Elle n'était probablement plus si petite que ça réflexion faite, mais elle avait gardé son visage d'enfant, malheureusement marqué à vie par le vitiligo. Il s’agissait d’une maladie génétique rare et que les médecins connaissaient encore très mal qui la faisait énormément souffrir. Pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. La biche avait déjà une très faible estime à cause des remarques quotidiennes de sa mère et le regard des autres pouvait faire énormément de mal. 

Depuis sept ans déjà, Renly était en couple avec un jeune garçon du nom de Loras, le fils et héritier de Mace Tyrell, un homme politique particulièrement riche et puissant qui avait déjà exercé plusieurs mandats nationaux. Certaines mauvaises langues disaient que cette relation n'était motivée que par l'appât du gain, mais il n'y avait rien de plus éloigné de la vérité. 

Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre, tout les trois. Mais un soir, alors que Renly était absent pour deux semaines et sous l'impulsion de Margaery, la sœur de Loras qui logeait avec eux provisoirement, ainsi que de leur lassitude devant la programmation toujours plus ennuyeuse de la télévision, ils lancèrent Netflix. Et ils eurent le malheur de commencer le premier épisode d'un dessin animé du nom de "She-Ra et les princesses au pouvoir". 

_ We're on the edge of greatness _

_ Turning darkness to light _

_ We're right beside you _

_ Ready to fight _

_ We're gonna win in the end! _

_ We must be strong! _

_ And we must be brave _

_ We gotta find every bit of strength _

_ That we have and never let it go! _

_ We must be strong! _

Et une semaine plus tard, lorsque Renly rentra chez eux, il retrouva Margaery et Loras en train de chanter sur le générique d'ouverture de la série dans leur salon. Shireen, elle, tapait frénétiquement sur les touches de son petit ordinateur portable. 

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-il légèrement confus

\- Tata Margy a voulu nous faire découvrir une série, lui répondit Shireen

Ceci expliquait tout … la jeune rose pouvait se montrer très persuasive et ouverte d'esprit sur beaucoup de sujets. Et connaissant l'appétit de sa nièce pour tout ce qui touchait au monde de l'animation, la convaincre de regarder cette série n'avait pas dû être très compliqué. 

\- Quelle adelphie, murmura le cerf en les voyant chanter absolument pas en cœur ni en rythme et encore moins ensemble, heureusement que vous n'êtes que deux et pas quatre. 

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? lui demanda Loras 

\- Au courant de quoi ? 

\- Père s'est remarié, avec une dornienne apparemment. 

Dorne était la plus septentrionale des régions de leur pays et ces habitants avaient la réputation d'être beaucoup plus libertins et farouches que les autres. Imaginer le Tyrell avec l’une d’elle était déconcertant. 

\- Quand ? 

\- Le mois dernier, lui dit Margaery, il l'a fait en petit comité cette fois. Elle s'appelle … Obara Sand je crois. 

Par le Père, la Mère, la Jouvencelle, le Forgeron, le dieu noyé, le maître de la lumière et tout les autres … sa nouvelle belle-mère était l'aînée des filles d'Oberyn Martell, la vipère rouge de Dorne. 

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il

On n'entendit plus alors que le bruit des touches du clavier sur lesquels tapait frénétiquement Shireen. Mais ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire était un vrai mystère pour eux, elle avait toujours refusé qu'ils voient de quoi il s'agissait. 

C'est l'été suivant, alors que les deux Baratheon et Loras s'étaient rendus sur la côté pour quelques jours de vacances, qu'ils rencontrèrent la sororité Sand, plus connue sous le surnom d'aspic des sables. Ils avaient réussi à convaincre Shireen que quelques jours loin de la ville leur ferait le plus grand bien mais avec sa maladie la biche avait peur de sortir en public. 

Les dorniennes s’étaient installées sur une plage, pour que les plus jeunes puissent s'amuser dans l’eau. Obara était l’aînée et avait presque trente ans et Loreza, la plus jeune, en avait neuf. Entre elles deux se trouvaient Nymeria, Tyerne, Sarelle, Elia, Obella et Dorea. 

Tandis que Shireen avait commencé à discuter avec Sarella, la quatrième de la fratrie, le "rat de bibliothèque" de la famille, du dernier livre qu'elle avait lu, et que les plus jeunes étaient dans l’eau, Renly avait été faire quelques pas sur le sable chaud et avait été rejoint par Obara. 

\- Vous avez une grande famille. Pas trop dûr d'en être l'aînée ? 

\- Si parfois, reconnu-t-elle, même souvent en fait. Mais les plus jeunes sont toutes adorables. Et vous ? 

\- Le benjamin pour ma part, venu après un ours déguisé en cerf et un requin maquillé en cerf. 

\- Vous ne semblez pas avoir beaucoup d'empathie pour vos défunts frères. 

\- Au moins m'auront-ils apprit à survivre. Robert était … Robert, je pense que tout les tabloïds du pays savent qui il était. 

\- Votre nièce semble bien s'entendre avec Sarella, remarqua l'aspic, et croyez-moi c'est une chose rare. 

\- Shireen a beaucoup de mal à se faire des amis elle aussi. 

\- À cause de sa peau ? demanda la dornienne 

\- Oui, malheureusement … 


End file.
